Forum:Renaming Ideas Found in Multiple Timelines
It's been suggested that we consider renaming Ideas Found In Multiple Turtledove Timelines page. Any suggestions for a rename (or if there is opposition) may be heard here. TR 16:09, February 16, 2011 (UTC) :My thought was something along the lines of "Common Turtledovean Tropes," though I'm not too crazy about the title. My rationale is that many of our entries there could not quite be considered ideas anymore. They've become more like common character traits, recycled subplots, odd bits of trivia et cetera. :Timelines is even more misleading: We're not limited to AH stories anymore. We started the page as a means of identifying how different AH stories tended to produce some similar results despite very different circumstances, but the page has evolved well beyond that. :Also, some of these things crop up within one series, so "multiple" doesn't work, either. For instance, TL-191 saw us following the same set of characters for much longer than any other story, so anything that's going to be a repeated theme in character development will likely be dominated by 191 examples, as my recent addition on reactions to the loss of characters' parents is. Also, I seem to recall that last summer there was some convention or other which HT used several times in TWTPE, and we wanted to add it to the list but couldn't because it wasn't found in multiple stories. It was, however, used in multiple unrelated instances. ::Now we might want to say that something which is used a lot in one book but doesn't appear at all elsewhere does not belong on the list. I can see reason to that, but not enough to justify a misleading title which calls for much more rigid standards for inclusion than are actually enforced. Turtle Fan 19:46, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Any interest in going forward on this? Turtle Fan 17:40, March 1, 2011 (UTC) :I was thinking about this the other day. We could move it wholesale: I'm not opposed to that per se. Alternatively, we could reorganize a bit, keeping the more specific AH related ideas here, and then moving the broader tropes to its own page. I think the original purpose of the article is worth preserving. TR 18:21, March 1, 2011 (UTC) ::I'd rather rename it and rewrite the intro, though your suggestion does have the virtue of offering greater precision. If we go with that, we'll have to change however many links there are to the page, since we couldn't be left with a redirect, unless we wanted to rename the article that preserves the core of the original purpose too, and make the current page a disambig. ::Actually, that would be best anyway; I'd say the need to avoid confusion trumps the fact that "Ideas Found In Multiple Turtledove Timelines" is still a good name for what that article would be. (Confusion is likely to be manageable since we're pretty much the only people who visit often enough that we'd be likely to get used to the current system, but I do like to pretend we're a heavily-trafficked wiki, even if we're not.) Turtle Fan 06:24, March 2, 2011 (UTC)